Hermione's 7 Proposals
by Mouseworks Inc
Summary: Hermione believes that Ron's the one for her, but she begins to doubt as she recieves proposals of marriage from everyone, it seems, except Ron. Will she let it get to her, or will revelations about Ron's true feelings from his dememented brother change..
1. Insensitivity and Stupidity

A/N: this is my r

A/N: this is my second revision of chapter one.

Prologue

Hermione's POV

I couldn't help myself from thinking it as I got into my dress and Ginny zipped it up. Quickly looking at my reflection in the full-length mirror, I sighed, dissatisfied with my reflection and went over to the table in the corner of the small room. On the table were two small but beautiful arrangements of flowers. I picked up the bouquet on the left, which was made with three white Calla Lilies, and handed Ginny the one made with pink and white tulips. The pink in them matched her dress, and she began turning red as I handed them to her.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to go through with this?" she motioned for me to sit down on the small couch that was against the wall opposite the table.

Was she crazy? Did I want to go through with this? Why wouldn't I? If I'd ever had any doubts I wouldn't have said yes in the first place. I looked down into my lap at my clasped hands. I was lying to myself, and I knew Ginny could see through all of my self confidence. "I don't know anymore Ginny. I mean, what if Percy was right? What if he really does? And what will Alex think if I break it off now?"

"I don't know, but we never will if you don't ask how he feels." she took one of my hands and looked at the door as someone knocked.

"Hermione? Are you ready?" it was Ron, and at the sound of his voice I burst into tears. Ginny began to rub my back in hopes of comforting me enough so that Ron would not hear my sobs.

I was in no shape to reply so Ginny did for me, "No Ron, we're gonna need a minute," she continued rubbing and patting my back, it seemed to be working she thought.

"Alright," came Ron's voice again from the other side of the door, "but you might want to hurry or Alex is gonna wear a hole in the floor."

Chapter I Insensitivity and Stupidity

Ron's POV

We were sitting in the Gryffindor common room on the most comfortable chairs by the fire, and it was well past midnight. The only people still awake were Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and myself. Ginny was sitting over in a corner by herself holding Crookshanks on her lap and stroking his long orange fur. Harry had asked her to join us several times over the past few hours, but she always refused saying she was thinking and did not want to be disturbed by Hermione and me bantering.

"'Mione, how do you learn all this stuff?", it's a question I've asked often enough, and yet she never seems to give the answer I want. But hey, that's one of the things I like about her… did I just say that I like Hermione?

"Ron, you ask her that at least once every five minutes or so, why can't you just give up and admit that Hermione's smarter than you and me?" Harry paused for a moment and said, "Ron have I gone bonkers, or did you just call her 'Mione? Are you alright?"

Harry felt my forehead, and I pushed his hand away, "Harry, I'm fine. I just accidentally dropped the 'her' okay? Chill."

"Will you boys stop flirting and start doing your homework?" Hermione looked up at us from her stack of books and parchment.

Harry and I stopped dead. I swear I skipped like 3 heartbeats.

"What? Is there something growing out of my nose?" Hermione pulled a mirror out of her bag and looked at herself.

"Hermione, did you just say what I think you did?" Harry at least was still able to control his vocal chords; I was having trouble controlling normal bodily functions. It was all I could do to keep breathing.

"What? Ask you to do your homework?" Hermione put the mirror away and went back to her potions report.

"No, the part before that." Harry clarified.

"Is it such a shock that I would say something like that? Am I such a stick in the mud that you think I am unable to say anything that isn't a fact or a spell?" she sounded kind of hurt.

"Yes," I could tell that the first word I had spoken with my newly found voice was the very worst one possible, "well not exactly, I mean it was just kind of a shock." And there I go again, you're digging yourself deeper, not helping. I thought. "I mean it just isn't you." I smiled weekly and hoped she wouldn't get mad.

"Then you must not know me very well Ron." I could tell she was trying to hold back her tears as she gathered up her things and ran up the staircase to the girls' dormitories.

"I don't think she seemed very happy about that last comment mate." Harry went back to doing his homework.

"Well you didn't try to help the situation Harry." I said turning to face him.

"And what could I have done to help?" he was avoiding eye contact. He really hates to be stuck in the middle of any of our rows.

I threw myself against one of the big pillows on the couch, and buried my face in it, "I don't know."

Hermione's POV

Yes, I'm sure that statement was a little out of character, but he really didn't need to say that about me, it really hurt.

I lay on my bed and cried for a few minutes when I heard the door open. "Are you okay Hermione?"

I looked up, "Oh it's you Ginny. I thought that maybe Ron had figured out the password that stops the stairs."

Ginny walked over and sat down on the end of my bed. "Nah, he's to dumb to figure that out, even if it is only Lollipop. What's up?"

"Oh, just the usual." I turned onto my side so that I could talk to her.

"Ron hurt your feelings again?" she picked up Jonathan, my teddy bear and started absentmindedly stroking his fur. He was dark brown and wasn't as soft now as he had been when I'd gotten him.

"Yes. He's so insensitive; I don't even know why I like him." Actually you do, I told myself. He's handsome, strong, funny, and an all around great guy. Even if he never does his homework.

"Hermione, you two were meant for each other. He just can't see it yet. And as for his insensitivity, all boys are like that." I knew that Ginny had been having Harry problems lately, and Luna Lovegood wasn't helping.

"I know." I do know that most boys are like that, but I really wish they would change.

Ginny's POV

I was so mad at Ron. How could he hurt my best friend over and over and never notice or apologize or anything?

I went down into the common room to find Ron hitting his head on one of the big orange couch pillows. I sat down next to Harry, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's upset about the row he and Hermione just had. I don't know what's gotten into him lately." I really love the way that Harry is always willing to listen and talk to me. And the way the firelight dances in his green eyes. And the way he looks with his shirt off …

"Oh, let's just say that love is in the air…" was he hinting something?

We sat in silence for a moment and then Harry said, "I'm glad we're not like that Gin."

"Me too." I lied. As I said all boys are insensitive and very stupid when it comes to true love. Even Harry Potter, the boy who lived.


	2. A Dire Situation

A/N my revised version of chapter two. Hopefully it's better this way.

Again, THANKS!

Chapter II A Dire Situation.

A few weeks later…

Draco POV

At breakfast on the morning of NEWT's, I sat at the Slytherin table, as usual, and I was surrounded by Crabbe, Goyle and all of my other mates, as usual. The only different thing about my morning was that I just couldn't stop looking over at the Gryffindor table. And every time I did, the weirdest thoughts kept going through my mind, thoughts like 'wow, Hermione is so hot! I mean SIZZLING! You could practically cook eggs on her! I can't believe I've never noticed before!'.

I'm going crazy!

"Crabbe! Goyle! Get up we're leaving!" I stormed out of Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle not far behind, their arms full of half eaten sausages and pancakes dripping with syrup.

Harry POV

"Those tests sure were hard, weren't they Ron?" we, Ron, Ginny, and I, were walking along a almost deserted corridor on the third floor, headed towards the owlery, where Hermione had asked us to meet her.

"Are you kidding? Those tests were a breeze…"Ron sounded so cool and confidant, that if you didn't know him well, you almost would have believed him. At least until he almost ran into the door outside the owlery, "okay so maybe they were kinda difficult, but I think I'll get an outstanding an all of them."

"Ron if you got an outstanding on any of your owls at all, they'd throw one of those muggle things for you, a parmade or something like that." Ginny turned to look at me.

"Not only would they throw a parade, they'd declare it a national holiday, 'the day Ron got something right for once in his life day', or something like that." Ron's a great friend, but he certainly isn't a genius.

"Ya, whatever Harry."(A/N this is Ron. I just didn't feel like putting Ron said or something to that extent behind it)

We were standing right outside the owlery doors, the ones Ron and run into. The gold engraved letters on the door glimmered in the fading light coming through the window opposite us. And though the surrounding were beautiful, the stench coming from the owlery was certainly enough to ruin our jubilant mood.

"Question, why are we here in front of a smelly old owlery and not outside enjoying the wonderfully beautiful weather?" Ron nudged Ginny, "we could go swimming…"

The doors were suddenly pushed open and Hermione stepped out. "As far as I'm concerned I said 'inside' the owlery, but if you want to discuss important topics out in the open where everyone can hear us that's fine by me." Though her voice sounded pleasant enough the look in her eyes told us otherwise.

We all rushed inside.

I looked around, there was really nothing special about the owlery, just a bunch of sleeping birds. Ron, who was ever impatient, started the conversation using a Hermione like tone of voice, "Would you be so kind as to tell us what the bloody he-"

Hermione interrupted him by putting a finger to his lips, "Ron, how many times do I have to ask you not to use that vulgar language? And, if you will stop mimicking me and be patient for once, I will inform you of the dire situation in which I find myself at the moment."


	3. How Could You Leave Me Here

A/N: anyway, I have decided to comply with your demands and write a really really long chapter. How do 5000 words sound? Outrageously impossible. So you're not quite gonna get that. Anyway, enough of my nonsense.

Chapter III How Could You Leave Me Here

Hermione's POV

"YOU'RE WHAT!" the yelling that disrupted the usual peacefulness of the Hogwarts owlery was Ron. Several birds woke and flew out the windows, others just ruffled their feathers and went back to sleep. Pig flew over and began pecking Ron on the head for waking him up.

"Moving Ron dear." did I just call Ron dear? Oops!

"Moving? How could you be? And to America no less." Harry was in a state of shock. Actually all of my listeners were, even the owls (it was probably the yelling that got them though).

"Hermione, if you move who will take your place as head girl?" Ginny was the most calm of my three friends. Well not really, she was having a hard time not laughing at Ron who was running around the room being chased by his miniature owl.

"My parents are letting me finish this last year at Hogwarts and then I join them in the summer." it wouldn't really matter now though because school was almost over. Saying this made it seem so much more final.

"'Mione, you can't leave! You can move into the burrow with us. Percy's gone for like forever and you can have his room," Ron was desperately trying to escape the inevitable and his owl, "Ginny wouldn't mind sharing, would ya Gin?" finally he succeeded in catching his owl, "I'd even let you share my room if need arose, but mum probably wouldn't approve of that." Pigwidgeon, really upset now for being squished in ron's massive hand, began pecking at his fingers, " Harry, Dudley's always wanted a sister hasn't he?" he really was being a sweetheart, trying to make me stay. And willing enough to let pig bite him like that all for me.

"Not really, especially one that is a witch. Besides, I get to move into Grimmauld place this summer." Harry was excited to be leaving his aunt and uncle's house, even if the memories at Grimmauld place were connected to the pain of Sirius dying.

"Well that solves it then. You can move in with Harry." Ron relaxed a bit, feeling that the problem was solved, though not much as his fingers were still being attacked. He finally walked over to the window and threw the bird out. I tried not to laugh.

"Ron, there is a reason I am going to go to America with my parents. I have been accepted to a muggle college called Princeton, and I am going to be on Broadway. I'm sure that my tours will eventually come back here. Well, maybe. And I promise I'll write to you."

"But it just wouldn't be the same. Would you really rather be with a bunch of stuck-up princes than us?" he gave the puppy eyes and I could hardly resist giving into him and going to live in his fantasy, I wanted to be with him so bad, and yet I knew I couldn't.

"They aren't really princes, and you guys are prime compared to any other friends I could ever have, but we'll just have to deal with it." I was starting to realize what I'd be leaving behind. Not just Ron and the romance we'd never had, but three really great friends. The best ones I'd ever have.

"That's what I was afraid of." Ron turned and walked out of the owlery. He was such a mess. I grabbed his hand to stop him. He looked at our hands for a moment his bleeding pretty badly and getting blood all over my ink stained one, then pulled away and ran down the hall, hitting everything and everyone that crossed his path.

"Ron, wait!" I called after him, but he couldn't hear me, or maybe he just didn't want to.

Later in the common room, I made my announcement to the rest of the Gryffindors, and went up to the dormitories to cry myself to sleep. It had been a very stressful day. What with NEWT's, my parents owing me about moving that morning, and Ron…

Flashback

"Wow Hermione, you've got a lot of mail." Ron stared at the pile of parchment that Demetrius, my barn owl had dropped in front of me. Demetrius was my 18th birthday present from Ron and Harry.

I fingered through the stack to see who had written me _Viktor, Mrs. Weasley, mum and dad, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, lastly there was the Dailey prophet, and yet another letter from Ron._

"Ron, why do you feel like you have to write to me so much?" I looked over at him stuffing his face with pancakes and bacon.

He swallowed what was in his mouth, took a big drink from his class and explained, "I'm just catching up on all the times we didn't get to write during the first 7 years we knew each other."

I sighed, he really is a psycho. There was nothing interesting in the daily prophet, and Mrs. Weasley had just written to say hi and have me make sure that Ron had studied for the NEWT's. Viktor's letter was quite refreshing and he told me all about his quidditch season, his girlfriend Olga, how things were doing at drumstrang and that he is going to be the herbology teacher there which really surprised me. I'd never thought of Viktor as a plant kind of guy. Ron's letters were silly all saying things like 'hi Hermione!' or 'I'm gonna need your notes for such-and-such' or 'Draco is a snotball and a crybaby git'. I opened mum and dad's letter last.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We have some exciting news for you. Your father has gotten a job in New York America, so we shall be moving there shortly. We want you to finish your schooling. We sent in your application and a tape recording of your singing, and Broadway wants you to immediately begin practicing to be in Les Miserables. Isn't that wonderful news? We miss you immensely. Do well in your schoolwork. We will be sending your script by regular mail, because it is much too heavy for an owl._

_Love, _

_Mum and Dad. _

I dropped the letter on the table. Trying hard to control my tears, I began to gather up my things to leave for class.

Ron, who was eating his 37th pancake, tried to pick up the letter to read it.

"This is my personal business Ron. So keep your sticky fingers away from it." I took it away before he could read it and ran out of the Great Hall. Ron, sensing that something was wrong, ran after me. Normally, he could have caught up quickly, but when you desire something bad enough, anything can happen. I ran straight for the room of requirement, where there was a roaring fire and plenty of tissues and chocolate.

End Flashback

A/N: what do you think? Was it awful? Please tell me what you think! And for those of you that don't know what Les Miserables is… HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW! IT'S ONLY THE BEST BROADWAY PLAY EVER WRITTEN! (Well, one of them).


	4. Waiting

A/N: I keep forgetting to put in a disclaimer, so here it is;

I do not own Harry Potter or anything connected to him although I wish I did.

Chapter IV Waiting

The train home from Hogwarts

Ron POV

"I can't believe that I'm never gonna see Hermione again." I slumped in my seat. "I mean we've been friends forever." Ever since me and Harry saved her from that troll in first year. I really loved her for taking the blame for us; it must've taken a lot of guts. Well, not loved her, just appreciated her a lot." I almost spilled the beans, and in front of Ginny of all people. I continued pacing back and forth in the compartment.

"Ron, you'll see her again, I mean she said she'd visit. I can't believe that you guys are never going to come back to school. It will feel really different without you, Harry, and Hermione. Now stop pacing, you're wearing a hole in the floor!" Ginny was trying to be comforting, but when you feel like your heart is being torn out, nothing helps. Especially when the supposed comforting ends in sisterly nagging!

"Where are Hermione and Harry anyway?" I poked my head once again out of the compartment door and looked up and down the halls of the train. Nope, no sign of them. Just the sweets trolley.

"Ron, you've ask me that a million times already, they're finishing up their head boy and head girl duties." What duties could they possibly have to do? I mean we're not even students anymore, we've graduated.

"When do you think they'll be done? They've been gone forever." I can't stand to be away for Hermione, I mean she's leaving soon and I don't think I'll ever see her again.

"They've only been gone five minutes! Why can't you just calm down?" Ginny was beginning to get exasperated. She folded her arms and glared at me.

"I don't know. I just want to spend as much time with Hermione as possible before she leaves." This was the amazing truth. Normally, I can't stand Hermione and all her bossy know-it-all ways. But after all, she was leaving for goodness sakes. I sat down across from Ginny.

"You do know that she is infatuated with you, don't you?" this came from Luna Lovegood who was, as always, reading the latest edition of The Quibbler.

"Infatuated?"

"Yes infatuated. Obsessed, lovesick, besotted, crazed, taken, smitten, love-struck, head over heels in love… need I go on?" Luna went back to reading and humming some indecipherable tune.

"Hermione, in love with me? No she'd never like me. I'm just Ron. I drive her crazy for crying out loud." In all of my wildest dreams I could have never imagined that Hermione could ever like me. Of course, everyone agrees that Luna is insane, so she must not like me. And my heart plunged down into despair once again from it's momentary leap of joy.

"Ron, how stupid can you get?" Ginny said, shaking her head and staring out the window at the countryside, "Hermione's had a thing for you ever since your 1st year."

"How do you know?" I looked at Ginny skeptically. Ginny isn't really one to lie, but I did put frogspawn I her bed that one time and she never really has forgiven me. This must be some sick kind of revenge.

Ginny POV

"I'll give you two reasons. One, because I'm a girl. Two, I'm her best friend." Ron may have put that frogspawn in my bed, but I would never lie to him about anything this serious. And I did put a gnome in his trunk before we left school. Boy will he be surprised to find his things ripped to pieces when we get home. I can hardly wait.

"Who's best friend?" Neville walked into the compartment. "Can I sit with you, everywhere else's full." Neville sat down next to Luna and attempted to read over her shoulder.

"Neville, do you have to ask? You're always welcome here." Luna once again peeked out from behind her magazine. I think she rather fancies Neville, though she's never said so. At least she's completely over Harry and Ron. Let me tell you, I wasn't easy to convince her they were taken.

Flashback

"Repeat after me. Harry is going to marry Ginny, Ron is going to marry Hermione, and I am going to find a new boyfriend." I stopped pacing and looked at the blond Ravenclaw upon whom I had cast several jinxes and who I was now levitating upside-down in the center of the dark and deserted classroom.

"How do you know who's going to marry who?" Luna asked. It was kinda jumbled; I don't think her mouth was working quite right. I spun her around a few times with a flick of my wand and walked up to stare straight into her greenish face.

"Say it." I just love torturing people to make them do what I want. It may seem mean, but I did grow up with 6 brothers, and two of them are Fred and George. What else could you expect from me?

"Okay. Harry is gonna marry Ginny, Ron's gonna marry Hermione, and I'm gonna have to find a new boyfriend. Is Neville taken?" after she said this I slowly let her down and removed the jinxes.

"No, I don't think so." I left the classroom leaving Luna to gather herself and prepare to dive back into the world of single men.

End flashback

"So Neville, have you ever seen a Broadway play? Like the one Hermione's going to be in? I've been studying about them and Hair seems like a very intriguing one." it was odd of Luna to try to strike up a conversation, and she definitely chose an interesting topic.

"Hair? What will those muggles think up next? A musical about dogs? (A/N: CATS! Hehehe.) Where is Hermione anyway?" Neville looked around the compartment as if we were hiding her.

"She's fulfilling her head girl duties." Ron sounded annoyed. "I'm sure it's something really stupid."

"It sure was mate." Harry walked into the compartment. He almost sat down next to Luna, but I motioned for him to sit next to me. I mean, after all, Luna's taken. "We had to help the first years make sure that they had _all_ of their stupid luggage and _every single _stupid pet. Some of those kids are even worse than you Neville, no offense."

"None taken." He went back to reading the quibbler over Luna's shoulder.

"Dumbledore wanted to talk to Hermione, so she stayed behind. Don't worry Ron; she'll only be gone for a minute." Harry must have seen the look on Ron's face. He seemed really disturbed that Hermione had been gone for a whole ten minutes.

Draco POV

My plan to win Hermione was working out brilliantly. As I sat in the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle, I couldn't help but notice how stupid the two of them were. With the beautiful and intelligent Hermione by my side I would be powerful enough to take over the world. And I would not fail, unlike my master. I planned to dispose of him not long after the wedding. But naming one of our children after him would be enough so that we would never forget what he tried to do.

Hermione POV

"Wow, you were in The Phantom of the Opera?" I leafed through the trunk that Dumbledore had given me.

"Yes. I was in many musicals. As a matter of fact, I participated in every musical except for Hair. They wouldn't let me in it because of my beard." His eyes twinkled and he looked down at me rummaging through his things.

"Are you sure you want me to keep all this? I mean, this must have sentimental value." I put down a poster from Into the Woods and looked up at the smiling old man.

"As I see it, they will mean more to you than me, for you will be able to imagine what happened, and I will know the real true happenings, the broken hearts, and devastation. Being a celebrity is not all they say it is. Be careful Miss Granger." The foreboding in his voice scared me.

"I will." I left the compartment and put the trunk with the rest of my things. How odd, I thought, why would Dumbledore tell me to be careful? He must have meant something about getting big headed about being famous.

A/N:

Okay, so shoot me. I know it's not a mushy chapter, but the mush will come. I just need to get the formalities out of the way. I hope you liked it. Is it really OOC? I didn't mean for it to be. Give me any suggestions or ideas you might have. Please!

Review!

Butteredflies: thank you so much for your criticism. It really helped me to shape my plot. And it is supposed to sound cheesy! (The letter)

banditgurl#13: sorry. Patience is a virtue you know. P

really-big-HP-freak: the abridged version of les mis right? I tried reading the unabridged and never got past page five.

mysticah: yes chocolate is my fav. food group.

Perfectwriter: thanks for thinking it's good. I'm hoping it will get better.

fanfic reader: an attention grabber eh? Maybe I should switch to suspense…nah.

kiss-of-cuteness: yes! Someone besides me who absolutely adores Broadway plays! Phantom is definitely one of my fav. so is into the woods.

Ghost of Allknowing: sorry to disappoint you. It is R/HR. it says so in the summary. Please keep reading anyway :)

Ronhermione13: yes, although it was cheesy, it is foreshadowing. Draco is human; although I'm sure some would prefer to think otherwise.

sjpgurl13: yes my first. I know I'm good, but not that good.

Hali: thanks a ton!

dominic's girl: not the gnomes!

Truepotter: hopefully it was less confusing this time

cleojan5: why thank you for the suggestion. I am trying not to switch POV so often.

Blossom1098: thank you, I will continue to update as long as you guys keep reviewing.

s.halliwell24: thanks!


	5. Alex

A/N: I revised all of my other chapters, and I also have chapter four posted. But anyway this is chapter 5. I was thinking about starting another story, but I think I'll stick with this one and maybe work on the other one and not post it till I get this one finished.

D Anywho…

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter V Alex

Hermione POV

I sat on the plane to New York and put my head against the window. All I could think about was Ron and how I would probably never see him again. Even though I had told him we would see each other and I would come to visit, I knew it wasn't true. I reached down into my carry-on bag and pulled out my diary. Yes, I, Hermione Granger, have a diary. And it's pink and fuzzy. I may seem like a composition book journal type of a person, but every girl has her quirks, and that's mine. I pulled out the matching fuzzy pink pen and began to write.

_Dear Drew,_

_(Oh, and I also name my diary. Drew is one of my favorite names). _

_Drew, I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean I like Ron, actually I love Ron. So why am I leaving him? Oh, that's right, my parents moved. Why did they have to? I feel like they have taken away everything I've ever wanted or needed. Those guys are as much my family as any biological parents or siblings, if not more of a family. The only thing I have to look forward to is being in Les Mis. Really I am excited. I had Ron help me practice my lines and songs and such and it was a ton of fun. Even if he did mess it up a lot and wouldn't stop staring at me in shock. I really am not that good. I'm amazed I even got a part. And a leading role too. Eponine. It would have been nice to be Cosette, but I can't sing her part. Besides, I really connect to Eponine's feelings toward Marius. It's exactly like the way Ron and I are. Only I hope things turn out different between us. I'd prefer not to die, and I really don't want Ron to be with another girl. I keep telling myself that if he's happy then I'm happy, but I'd rather he was happy with me than someone else. Do you know what I mean? But if he's with someone else what will I do?_

Here I stopped writing and looked over at the young man sitting to my left. He was reading a rather large tome of a book. He was nice looking, with a considerably toned body, and gorgeous blond hair. I tried to look at his eyes, but he seemed to have fallen asleep. I recommenced my ramblings;

_A quick change of topic before I get back to ranting about Ron, the young man sitting next to me is really cute. I think I'll try to talk to him if he ever wakes up._

_And now more about Ron, you should have seen him when I walked into the compartment of the train…_

Flashback

Hermione POV

As I walked into the train compartment, Ron attacked me. Literally, he _attacked_ me. Not in a hurting way, but he started hugging me and he picked me up and was squeezing me so hard that I couldn't breathe. "Ron," I gasped for air and hoped he could hear me, it didn't seem like he was going to let go any time soon, "Ron, could you put me down? I can't breathe."

As I feared he didn't hear me and just kept on hugging me and muttering things like "I missed you so bloody much Hermione, don't ever leave me again." I was beginning to think he had lost his mind. Even if I was enjoying almost all of it. That being I loved how he had his arms around me, the things he was saying, the smell of his cologne…everything except the squeezing.

"Ronald, you need to put Hermione down, she is beginning to suffer from lack of oxygen." Thank goodness Luna was so observational.

"What?" Ron put me down and spun around to face Luna.

"Well, you see Ronald, Hermione was suffocating, but now that you have released her the problem is solved. But it would probably be proper if you were to apologize."

Ron became as red as his hair and turned to me but wouldn't look me in the eye. He looked at his feet and muttered, "Sorry Hermione, I guess I got a little carried away. You'll forgive me right?" he looked up at me with the most sweet, sincere face.

"Of course Ron," I half hugged him and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, "I always will."

He looked into my eyes and everything around me became hazy and it was almost as if we were the only two beings left on the earth. He leaned in to kiss me. As our lips met I became aware of whooping and cheering coming from the other Gryffindors in the compartment, Luna was hiding behind her magazine, and one Ginny Weasley was cheering the loudest. We broke out of the kiss. Although I was ready to kill Ginny and the rest of them, I could not help but notice the pleasant tingle coursing through my veins.

End flashback

_I thought I loved Ron before Drew, but now…_

I became aware that the young man sitting next to me was trying to read over my shoulder.

"Excuse me," I snapped, "but it is rude enough to read over the shoulders of people you know, but how you can ever think it is acceptable to read over the shoulder of a complete stranger is beyond my comprehension. Honestly…"

He cut me off by putting a finger to my lips. He took my hand and shook it, "Hello, my name is Alex. What's yours?"

I couldn't answer. His eyes were hypnotizing.

"Er…um…my name's…erm…her-Hermione." At least that's what I though it was. I really couldn't remember.

"Hermione? That's an interesting name. Are you named after Hermione Gingold?" he was smiling at me and I was putty in his hands. And yes I understand that it is not like Hermione Jane Granger to become putty in one's hands. Especially a boys, but this was exceptional, this boy was nothing like any other boy I'd ever met.

"Er, ya I guess so." He had such an adorable accent. Okay enough with the stupid remarks. You are Hermione Jane Granger and you do not like American guys. There is only one man for you and that is Ron. Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, I told myself.

"I wasn't reading over your shoulder, I was admiring your handwriting." He tried to wound innocent.

"Sure, like I haven't heard that line before." I was skeptical. How much had he read? But there wasn't really anything he could do even if he had read everything. Well, he could blackmail me or embarrass me to death.

"Do you think I really have gorgeous hair?" he ran his hand through his hair like I had seen Harry do a million times. And yet, there was something different about the way Alex did it that was entrancing.

"No, you conceited git." He did, but I was not going to flirt with him.

"Git?" he looked confused.

"Nothing. It's an English insult." I dug through my bag looking for _Hogwarts: a History_. I had bewitched it to look like Pride and Prejudice.

"What are you looking for?" Alex leaned down so that his face was level with mine.

"My reading book." I was trying to be polite, but I did not want him to talk to me. I like Ron after all.

"Really? What are you reading?" and of course he just couldn't take a hint and leave me alone.

"_Pride and Prejudice._" That's it, keep your answers short and simple, and he'll eventually loose interest.

"That's a really good book. Have you read it before?" he was starting to annoy me.

"No. I just started it." A lie, I had read it at least ten times, but now we won't have to discuss it and he will leave me alone.

"Oh," he sounded disappointed, "Well have you read any Shakespeare?" I winced inside. How did he ever discover my weakness?

"Yes," I said it tentatively and stopped looking for my book and sat up.

"Really? What's your favorite?" he was getting excited now.

"I don't have a favorite." I began to dig for the book again.

"I've actually never read any myself, but I thought that you might have." He leaned down to my level once more and I had finally had enough when he said. "You don't like me do you?"

I sat up once more. "Alex, it's not that I don't like you, you seem like a very nice young man. It's just that I'm seeing someone, and I'm getting worried about how our long-distance relationship is going to work out." Okay maybe I wasn't actually seeing Ron, but I almost was.

"Ron right?" he seemed disappointed. He _had_ read my diary entry! And all of it too!

"Yes _Ron,_ do you have a problem with that?" I don't know why I was getting mad, we had just barely met.

"No, gosh. You don't have to bite my head off. I'll leave you alone to mope about your stupid Ron." He turned away from me.

"Alex, I'm sorry" I tried to apologize but he wouldn't let me.

"No, no. I understand completely. You don't want to be friends with an American do you?"

"That's not true! I never said I didn't want to be friends with you." I turned to look out the window.

"Then can we be friends?" Alex held out a paper with his phone number and address on it.

"Alright." I gave in. I wrote my name and the address that my parents had given me. "I don't know my number yet but I'll call you when I do."

"Great." Alex had a look of content on his face as he fell asleep. He slept for the rest of the trip and I read my book trying to sort things out in my mind.

A/N: how did you like it? Really if you have any suggestions or criticisms tell me! I'm dying to read something besides another great chapter, or good story.

REVIEW!

D

dancerrdw: do you have any suggestions?

Blossom1098: did you honestly think that I would stop?

Deville: no I am not French. I speak a little though. Les Miserables is the name of the musical, not the school.

kiss-of-cuteness: _Hair_ is a musical that was written sometime around the 70's I think it's about the Vietnam war. I though it fit the story. I do know one song from it though.


	6. The Beginning of Romance

A/N: I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I had finals, then I was grounded, and then I got writers block.

Disclaimer: alas, I do not own Harry James Potter or any of his associates. If I did, Hermione and Ron would have gotten together by now. But Jo Rowling is doing a brilliant job.

Chapter VI The Beginning of Romance

Hermione POV

I am never going on a taxi ride in New York City again.

Ron POV

"Ron! Ron!" Harry waved his hand in front of my face. "Hello, Ron, are you alive?" we were sitting on the floor in my room, looking through picture albums of past summers at the burrow. It was a tradition, but somehow it wasn't the same without Hermione and Ginny. Ginny could have been here, but she was on a date with Neville. I don't know why she even bothered. Even I could tell she still had a thing for Harry, and he was oblivious. I would have told him, but I rather relished the feeling that I knew something he didn't.

I snapped out of my daydream and looked at him. "Ya, I'm fine Harry. Would you stop asking me that?" I had been thinking about Hermione again. She's driving me crazy, and she isn't even here.

"I'll stop bothering you when you become Ron again and stop spacing out." He looked at me and smiled. "You were thinking about Hermione again weren't you?"

"No! Why would I be thinking about her? I was thinking about the quidditch match we played last night…" I tried to cover my tracks, but he had caught me.

"Ron, you never think about anything else. Well, except for food." Ginny had been standing in the doorway. Apparently she had gotten back early from her date. She walked in and stood looking down at Harry and me. "You know," she was talking to me, but she was looking at Harry, something she did very often, "I feel tall. Maybe you two should just scoot around on your butts all the time." She winked.

I stood, while Harry crouched and waddled over to Ginny. He put his thumb in his mouth and began pulling on Ginny's pant leg. "Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, pick me up, pick me up." He said in a baby voice.

Ginny bent and ruffled his hair. "No no. You need to be a big boy now." Harry rose. He dwarfed Ginny. She was only 5 foot 2, Harry was at least 6 foot, and I took the cake with a height of 6 foot 3 and ½ inches. "Whatever you say mom." Harry gave her a kiss on the forehead. Okay, so maybe he isn't as oblivious as I thought.

A/N: I know it's short. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I just felt like I needed to post something before you guys gave up on me. Review! I need ideas on how to get Hermione where she needs to be. And I'm sure you know that that place is with Ron.


End file.
